


Starscream dies that's it that's the fic

by Starscreamisbae



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Human AU, Humanformers, M/M, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starscreamisbae/pseuds/Starscreamisbae
Summary: based on the prompt "Days passed like hours"
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039982
Kudos: 6





	Starscream dies that's it that's the fic

Mihoshi hadn’t been feeling very well in recent cycles. He decided to go to the medbay to get checked out. He was nervous for he didn’t know what to expect. The seeker feared that something was terribly wrong with him.

When he got to his appointment the medic did a full scan and found that he had heart failure and he only had one week or seven cycles to live. Starscream couldn’t believe his audial sensors at the news. He was too young to die, at only twenty-nine years old. 

He decided he might as well tell his lover Megan the dreadful news. Mihoshi didn’t know how he would tell him. No matter how he told him it would crush him. They had only been conjunxed for a few months but they were madly in love. 

He decided he might as well get the pain over quick like peeling off a bandaid. “Megan I need to tell you something,” Mihoshi began meekly. 

Megan knew that he had gone to see the medic earlier in the cycle and was hoping his news was that he was going to have a sparkling.  
Mihoshi continued, “I- I only have a week to live,” he sobbed, falling into Megan’s arms. He hugged him back but he was thoroughly shocked. This had not been the news he had been hoping for. “P- please don’t leave me,” he said tears rolling down his handsome face.  
“Why ever Would I leave you my little seeker?” he asked cupping his face and wiping the tears with his fingers.

Mihoshi was a sniveling, snuffling mess in his arms. They shared a silent moment just holding each other. Megan ran his fingers through the smaller man’s soft, wavy, jet black hair. 

He vowed to make the most of every day he had with him not wanting to waste a minute of the time he shared. Looking back he regretted how their relationship had begun, with him beating him and his other abusive tendencies. He wished he could take back those days and replace them with love and care.

One week wasn’t a long time but he hadn’t expected the time to go by so fast. One morning when Megan awoke he tried to shake Mihoshi awake but to no avail. He began to shake him frantically in a panic. It hadn’t been one week already had it?! Mihoshi had passed away in his sleep that night.


End file.
